REMNANT:THE RPG
by RedJam
Summary: Just your standard "OC dies and gets revived" story, but lets just say his semblance is... game changing. Rated M because I want a safety net.
1. Hey look! An Info dump!

**_Hello there good sir. This won't be a gamer fic, even though the title and summary may make you think it is. It's going to be much more complicated then that, trust me. Also, this chapter is gonna be an info dump. Sorry about that. Oh yeah! This will not replace, nor take more attention from my other fic. not like anyone reads it anyways...ignore my angst, my feelings don't matter._**

 ** _-why are most of my new author notes so personal?-_**

Hi there! My name is Rubin Red. Now you may be asking "Who are you?" Well, I'm a gamer. I also died, how I died was the true way to die as a gamer: Dying because your heart is failing and blood clots due to playing and sitting in a chair too long. Oh yeah! I'm also in a purgatory like place! Now this place is _very_ white, and I'm standing in the middle of the place. Before I freak out about what afterlife I'm in, a voice answers absolutely none of my questions **"Hello, and welcome to REMNANT: THE RPG"** "What!?"

 **"You have died and have been granted the chance to live again in the world of remnant with an aura and semblance"**

"Wait, remnant. As in RWBY remnant?"

 **"Yes"**

*Gasp* "AWESOME!"

 **"Yes it is truly an awe inspiring thing"**

"Ignoring your sarcasm, What is my semblance?"

 **"Your semblance is based off your love of turn-based rpg games. Turning the world into a video game, it allows you to use menus, loot drops, and most importantly: the battle system"**

"The other things sound simple enough, but what will the battle system be like?"

 **"The battle system will turn any battle that involves you into a 2D arena with a left side and right side. The right side will be the enemies, and the left side will be your party and allies. Their will be a menu infront of all of the attacking party members. You will control them, but with some restrictions."**

"Wait, I can force anyone in my party to do any attack, even if they don't want to? Even a suicide attack?!"

 **"No. Their will be some restrictions that will be explained later. Their will be three bars: HP, SP, and DP"**

"What does SP and DP mean?"

 **"SP stands Stamina Points, they are the main source used for physical skills. DP stands for Dust Points, they are used for any magic or dust related skills. Both of these can be used in conjunction for stronger skills"**

"What about limit breaks? Are they any of those?"

 **"Yes. These are activated after taking 150-200% of the characters max HP. These skills usually have some negative impact on either the enemy or team. Now that you know about the system, time to test your skills in a tutorial fight"**

And that's how I was revived into the RWBY universe with a really strange semblance. I would go into the tutorial fight, but I'm really tired from fighting and being revived. Why I'm I talking to myself anyway?

 ** _-What-_**

 ** _Sorry for the lack of detail and other things, I'm very lazy. I'm also used to making these in about a day. Good thing to look up to in a story, I'm I right? Also, Rubin will be different from Jakeup of course. I mean, what can replace my OC that slightly breaks the forth wall, is very fluid in memes, curses a shit ton, and has absolutely no character backstory. But eh, the fic has only four chapters. Why I'm I making a new fic when I have another fic needing to be fleshed out? Lack of organization I guess. Oh yeah, these author notes probably are longer then the fic. yay._**


	2. Oh man! A Tutorial Fight!

_**Well, I looked back at the last chapter. It was horrible. Well, at least to me, it was unorganized and gave absolutely no background whatsoever. Eh, who cares. Thanks for pressing next and increasing my chances of being 3% more popular then I am in real life!**_

 _ **-why-**_

Hi! Welcome back me! Lets continue into the recap of why I'm here! From where we last left off, I was about to go and have a tutorial fight. The transition was pretty cool. It changed from the white into a dark grey, their was the enemies forming infront of me like a mirage. Before I could go and actually learn how to fight and live, all of it turn somehow even _more_ gray and time stopped. Their was a blue text box infront of me along with a different voice then the other one.

 **The tutorial has been paused**

"What! Why?!"

 **A mistake happened and we need to add another feature.**

"How do you miss a feature in a game that literally changes the world around a person and reviving them from the dead too?!"

 **Deal with it ya fucking cunt. Hell we didn't even make this game. Some random guy made it.**

"Besides the fact you are much more different then the last voice, and that you trust a random guy to make a universe changing game. Who could fuck up that bad?"

 ** _*Meanwhile in another universe*_**

"Why the fuck I'm I even making this joke? I already make so many 'jokes' about how much I suck. This is like an Inception joke!"

 ** _*Meanwhile in another universe*_**

"Yeah I'm not going to say anything"

 ** _*Good idea*_**

*Shiver* Ugh, why do I feel like someone made a horrible joke? Whatever, back to the recap!

 ** _*Insert something about a popular 90s movie*_**

 **I don't know, just wait for the update and go kill people for the enjoyment of practically gods.**

"I don't even think that's the right grammar."

 **Shut up**

"Ok."

Then, I waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, and you get what's going on. I waited for a long time. Man, they either have a team that uploads and updates games as fast as Valve, or they have a team that tests and programs as fast as Valve. Maybe both. Doesn't matter, a couple of hours later, another blue box appeared. It was much bigger though, just like my dic-

 ** _Your 'daily' fanfic has been postponed because the author tries to make jokes, but it makes the character way too close to Jakeup's personality. What._**

The box was obviously detailing the update. It read:

 **The HP and DP system has been changed to include AP or aura points. AP will be roughly twofold of the character's HP and take about 70% less damage. It will be used in roughly everything, from overworld movement to battle skills. Somethings won't take aura because they take such a small amount. Some skill will have the option to use aura to give more power or different effects.**

 **Another feature added was regen. All bars except DP and limit break will regen. They will regenerate at slow rates and at anytime, of course the regen is dependent on many things. Items will only increase the regeneration and not insta-heal. Due to convenient, DP will act like all types of dust. Their will be no separate DP bars. All dust crystals will give the same amount, they also will be used as buff items.**

 **This concludes the mini update. Things such as perks and how semblances will work will be explained in the future. Thank you for playing REMNANT.**

Now, of course you're gonna want my opinion on this update. My opinion is... Who ever the hell created this game is a dumbass. Seriously, you miss like what? Three very important features somehow!? Really though, the whole 'DP acts as all types of dust' is going to be very convenient. After I closed the box, the battleground continued to form again. The enemies were just some basic grimm. Their were Beowolves, Ursas, and all the other common grimm. One thing I also noticed was that team RWBY were like puppets, very realistic puppets but puppets nonetheless. Then, as the battleground finally appeared. I was teleported to a room, actually it was my room! I started to explore the room and it was exactly like my old room! As I was exploring, the other voice appeared again.

 **Are you done exploring?**

"AH! Uh, yes"

 **Cool. Here is your tactics room or whatever the fuck you wanna call it.**

"And what do I do in this room?"

 **You go and command your party members. Duh.**

"Huh."

As they said that, another box appeared infront of me. This time it was the battlefield from before, and an arrow was floating above the puppet Ruby.

"Why don't you just put this on my computer?"

 **Because if you want to, you can fight on the field, and you don't wanna get used to different controls in a fight do you?**

"True."

In the bottom left corner, their was a window with all of team RWBYs HP, SP, DP, AP, and limit break. It had the name and a mini face next to the bars with the respective characters. Next to it was a line of commands going like this:

 **Attack**

 **Tactics**

 **Skills**

 **Special**

 **Calling**

 **Items**

Also, above the bars was a CP bar. Of course I don't know what CP or what calling is, so using my voice I asked the voice.

"What is CP and calling?"

 **Calling is summoning, we would have made it that, but SP was taken sooooo calling it was.**

"Ok."

On the center of each character on screen was two transparent arrows in a circle. I'm assuming it means to switch turns. Enough of the analysis, it's time to slay these grimm! I pressed the tactics button first because their might be something very useful in their. It showed a box sorta going like this but with mini illustrations:

 **Tactics -Defend, Scan, Switch, Send to backup, Flee**

All of these options had mini descriptions when I hover my finger over them. I'm assuming that I get some more party members then four if I'm correct about the backup option. No need to explain the options because they are pretty self explanatory. Going back to the main options, I press the skill options. Their was just some basic moves like some more advanced scythe moves and different bullet type attacks all with their own cute small Ruby doing the attack. I'm probably going to get some much better skills, but for now I pick the AOE one called Crescendo. I'm pretty sure that's her special in Grimm Eclipse which is pretty cool. When I pressed it a 'Request has been sent!' appeared.

"What?"

 **Remember the whole controlling others thing?**

"Yes. I also don't agree with controlling others."

 **Whatever. Anyways, their is a system preventing players from suiciding the characters call the 'Request System' which means that every time you press something like "Go use this skill!" a window will pop up infront of the person you want to comand, and they have a choice to either accept it or not. The high your relationship is, the better chances you have that they will accept your choice. Sometimes the person will ignore you though if your relationship bar is low, so do not mess with people that might be your party member in the future.**

"Wait. Relationships?!"

 **We'll get into that later. For now, all requests will be accepted because well... they're fucking puppets aka the soulless tutorial characters.**

"Is there like a voice chat window I can open?"

 **Well duh. Sometimes the NPCs are smarter then people. Of course with you, it's most of the time.**

"Hey!"

 **Whatever, go fight the grimm.**

"Ok."

 **Wait**

"What?"

 **Party members can also recommend what skills or tactics they believe you should use. Don't know how I forgot that...**

Well, during the time I was talking to the tutorial voice person. The Ruby puppet attacked and killed the beowolves and also damaged the other Grimm. I also noticed the multiple white bars in the bottom right corner being the enemies HP. Their was also the weather which was clear. I was curious and tapped on it. It showed this:

 **Weather Type: Clear**

 **Effect: Nothing**

 **Desc: It clear, that's it. Their is no magic, no dumb effects, just clear weather. A great weather to fight to the death with no interruptions! Now go! Go fight for your king! Charge!**

 **Turns Left: Infinite until a weather changing skill is cast.**

Anyways, the battle ended quickly as Yang absolutely demolished the boss Ursa and Weiss cast an ice storm which finished of the rest of the grimm. Poor Blake, couldn't even show off a move.

After the fight, the voice just sorta teleported me somewhere, and let me tell you something. Teleportation isn't as bad as you think. Sure you get a weird feeling in your stomach, but that's it. It's like when you are on a small roller coaster or in a car and get to that one point and your stomach feels kinda lightish. Anyways, I was teleported in a forest. At least it wasn't a tree, still sucked though. Everything hurt for some reason, and my vision was blurry. I started to groan in pain, and as I did, two people came into my vision infront of me. One of them looked like a man and the other a woman, more specifically, a blond woman. The man spoke in a interested way "Hmm, looks young. Seems like they could make a great huntsman. What do you thing Glynda?" The woman then spoke in an annoyed way "Ozpin, you already have spent 20% of the school budget on coffee and send children flying though the air. Isn't that enough?" "No Glynda. No it is not."

 ** _-frick-_**

 ** _Well, hope that the battle system and explanation wasn't to complicated. Also, thanks one person that's name I forgot! I almost forgot aura somehow. This chapter is also longer then chapter four of A Bad Day not counting the ANs and Omake. Fuck. Welp, here's a Omake._**

 ** _Omake: Wow your luck is shit._**

The enemy was... SALEM!? What the fuck?! I thought this was the tutorial?! Well, shit might as well try. Salem went first because apparently this is now Final Fantasy and speed is a thing. Her first attack was a fucking giant laser beam! Holy shit that destroyed my team! What the fuck?! As the screen faded a text box appeared infront of me with:

 **Quest Failed!**

 **Punishment: YOUR SOUL IS DOOMED FOR ETERNITY**

Wait what- OH GOD! WHY THE PAIN!

He then died, sorta because you know his soul needs to be alive to be doomed and tormented. Well, R.I.P Rubin Red, he had a unoriginal last name, but at least it made sense with his first name. *Cough* *Cough* JakeupRed-

 ** _-Wow that was shit-_**

 ** _Well, that was my poor excuse of an omake. Oh yeah, if the battle screen seemed too complicated or you couldn't imagine it because of my poor writing skills, go see the EBF5 battle demo from kupo707 or Matt Roszak, it's based of that._**


End file.
